Happy reuions or not so
by LoNeLyGrEmLinQuEeN
Summary: We all know how Roy HarperSpeedyhas Green Arrow for a guardian,but what happens when his mom comes in. And how will he deal with this new challenge. Better than it sounds. Check it out please.
1. Call me Sandy

This is my first fic. Don't eat me! This takes place some where in my imagination where Ollie actually gives a flip about being a guardian to Roy. I don't own them but I like to think I own Roy's mother after all no one really knows anything about her and no one really created her, but we all know it takes two to tango so that's why I think he needs a mom. smiles nervously

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter1

It was early Saturday morning; Ollie was in the kitchen cooking while listening to his old

B.B. King album when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming."

He opened the door to find a red headed woman standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, please tell me; is this the home of Oliver Queen?"

"It is." He was trying his best not to act like an ass. He was often cranky in the morning.

"Is Roy Harper home? I would like to speak to him."

"You're not from the school, are you? I'm sorry, I thought he straightened up. I'll…"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then, yes, he's here. But may I ask: who are you?"

"I'm his mother."

"Oh," he said is shock, "of course. Come in. I'll get him."

He left her in the den and walked to the bottom of the steps and shouted, "Roy! Get down here. You have company."

Roy was still sleeping and was like any teenager, "No. It's too early!" "Well too bad. Get up. Or I'll make you." Ollie was now at Roy's door.

"Who is it?" he murmured under his pillow.

"Go see for your self. Like now." Ollie went back down the steps.

'Dawn it.' he said to himself.

He got up and started to leave his room still sporting his p.j's and messed up hair.

"Hurry, Roy!"

"I'm coming!"

He got to the bottom of the steps Ollie put his hand over his eyes and shook his head as if to say 'Why do I even bother'.

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she spoke, "You look just like him."

"Like who?" She hugged him and with a very confused expression on his face he asked,

"Who are you?"

"Roy, my name is Cassandra McKean."

"And am I suppose to know you?"

"Depends on how far back your memory goes." She said as she smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's not to far, so just tell me."

"Roy, she's your mom." Said Ollie tired of their stalling.

Roy stepped back and looked at the woman. She was about 5'5 with short red hair with

hunter green eyes, with glasses. She wore a light pink sun dress. Roy could tell she

wasn't from around Cali. Then very stupidly he said, "Lady you're crazy. My mom died

years ago. Back when my dad died in a fire."

"Do you know that for sure?" she asked.

"Well. I……ummm….I don't know. I was only two."

"Then you _don't_ know for sure."

"I'm going to let you two talk." Ollie said as he snuck out the room.

"I don't know. I'm 16. My biggest care is getting girls to like me!"

The women laughed but Roy didn't see what was so funny.

"So either I'm talking to a ghost or Brave Bow was lying to me."

"Well I'm not to sure what Brave Bow told you, but I'm not a ghost."

"yeah…right."

"Really I'm not."

"Then can you explain to me what's going on cuz I thought you like DIED with my dad."

"No."

"Wait, how do I even know if you're my real mom? How'd you find me? Did Ollie put

you up to this?"

"No."

"Then it was Wally?"

"Who?"

"Then how do I know you're mom?"

"You're name is Roy William Harper, Jr. You had blonde hair when you were born.

Bluish green eyes, so mixed that we couldn't tell whose eyes you had. 22 and ½ inches long and 6 pounds 2ounces. And you had a rather large birthmark on your….."

"Ok, ok, I got it. That's all I need." He interrupted. The woman smirked, a kind of 'Yeah, You know I'm right' look came over her face.

"Ok so maybe you're write about that, but explain to me. Why didn't you take me after Dad died?"

Cassandra sighed, looked straight into Roy's eyes and said "I didn't know."

"What!"

"I didn't find out about your father's death until long after you were taken to that reservation. I've been I spent all this time looking for you."

"It took you 14 years to find me!" said Roy more annoyed than interested.

"You have to understand, I looked all over Arizona plus half of New Mexico and California to find you. It's hard to check adoption records when there are no official ones."

"So what do you what me to do? Drop everything in my life and come live with you now!"

"Oh, Sweetie, no, no, well….Yes."

"Well, sorry, that's just to dawn bad. I got a good thing going here. I'm not about to give it all up to go live with my so called mom who I just met!"

"Roy, please, hear me up."

"Save it, for some one who actually gives a crap."

He left the woman in shock as he stormed upstairs to grab some clothes and leave. Ollie had been listening to the conversation and came in to somewhat comfort her.

"Listen; don't feel bad, it may seem like he hates you but trust me, it's just how he is."

"I wouldn't blame him if he would. I was never there for him."

"Don't get yourself down. It takes time to figure him out."

"Well at least I know he has a good guardian looking out for him." Ollie laughed "Ms. McKean, you have no idea. Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Oh, please, call me Sandy. And yes, I'd like that."

"Great and I can you how great your kid turned out to be, despite the whack job that raised him."

She laughed and they started their conversation.

End of Chapter 1

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So what do ya think? Reviews please! I can handle flames, I eat them for breakfast!

Just Review Review Review like the wind!


	2. At the tower

Hello my friends you have made it through chapter1! I'm so proud of you! J/J. Sorry my first chapter was so messed up and I'm hoping this one is better. Like I said before I don't any of the following: Speedy, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Green Arrow if he is mentioned again. But I think I own Sandy McKean. ) And I'm taking your advice, thank you. Enjoy!

P.S. I have problems making some of the characters sound the right way(so to speak) I don't have cable at my house so I haven't seen a lot of episodes so I'm using what I remember from the comics.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 2

On his way to the tower Roy found himself very much concentrated on what he just said.

He felt guilty about yelling at Cassandra, but he was more angry about the fact that she

had finally showed herself. He couldn't think about leaving; not again. He'd finally

reconciled with Ollie about his addiction and since he was past it he felt that his life aws

getting back to normal. He couldn't start all over again, he never liked change still being

somewhat of a kid and didn't think he could handle any more. He fanally got to the tower

and walked into the opts. Room (operation room). He had pretty much killed the room as

he walked in and sat on the couch, crossed his arms and probed his feet on coffee table.

"Roy…, what's the matter?" asked the ever lovely Donna. "Nothing." He murmured

under his breath. "Yeah right." accused Wally. "Would you back off!" shouted Roy.

"Hey! We were just wondering. What's your deal!"

"It's not your problem, West! Just stay out of it!"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend!"

"Well, if you want to make me feel better, you can just stay out my dawn business!"

"Would you two chill!" shouted Robin.

The two boys continued to fight and Robin was about to get into it too.

"Guys, please, there is no need to yell." said Garth trying to be the peace maker. The

three boys were all yelling now and Donna was now fit up. "ENOUGH! FOR THE

LOVE OF HERRA! CALM DOWN!" At that the boys were silent, after all, who likes to

upset and Amazon. "Good," she paused to calm her own self "now that I have your

attention, Speedy, tell me what's the matter, please?" That was the one thing Roy didn't

like about Donna; he couldn't resist her charm. He sighed, took a deep breath and

proceeded to tell them his news. "She seems to mean well, Roy, why don't you 'try' and

get to know her?" started Donna.

"You can't be serious, I mean, After all this time. Not even knowing this woman was

alive all these years. You don't expect me to just live with her…"

"Yes,…Well not exactly. From what I've heard, she didn't really know you were alive

either, you can at least get to know her." said Donna not knowing exactly what to say.

"So…?"

"Get to know the woman." said Kid Flash.

"Right now?" asked Speedy.

"No better time than the present." smiled Donna.

"Does any one else here to words 'road trip'?" chimed in Wally.

"No." said Roy.

"But how else will we know if you actually talked to her?" asked Wally.

Roy looked into Donna's eyes, hoping to find an answer some where.

"Believe it or not, I think Wally mite be right. For a change." said Donna.

"But if you go, who is going to make sure the city is safe?" asked Roy trying to get them

to stay.

"Well, if you really don't want what us to go, we won't" said Garth sarcastically.

"Glad someone understands me." said Roy not really getting Aqualad's sarcasm.

"SIKE!" shouted Wally "No way I'm missing this!"

"Fine." said Roy realizing he wasn't going to win this.

"Yes!" shouted Wally "We're going to the land of the hot babes!"

They all laughed, except for Speedy. He thought the whole thing was complete and udder CRAP!

End Of Chapter 2

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sorry that this was kinda short but I ran out of thoughts and space in my notebook. I write this stuff in my notebook during class (while I'm not paying attention) and I ran out of pages. Once again Sorry and I'm now having a writer's block thing. I hope I get some more inspiration soon. Maybe in math class. LOL!

So now it's your turn. Tell me what you think. I can handle criticism. So if it not a good chapter, BRING ON THE FLAMSE! Hope you liked it.


	3. For Shame!

Hello my readers (the semi proud 2 or 3) I'm proud to say I have more inspiration thanks to DarkRebel777 and my other dear friend who isn't part of fanfic , my dear, sweet, naïve, Trey. I hope you will like this chapter and I hope you will review. Once again enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any titans or Green Arrow, or McDonald's. If I did I would have already fired the people at cartoon network who canceled them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 3

About half way to Star City, the titans who are actually their alter egos are starting to get…..fidgety. The most anxious was of course, Wally West.

"Are we there yet?"

"No" answered Dick who was driving.

"Now?"

"No." was Richard's reply again but now sounding more annoyed.

"How bout now?"

"NO!" shouted everyone in the car.

"Jeez ..I was just asking. Don't have to bite my head off." Things were silent for another second then.

"Are we there YET?"

"That's it, I'm gunna kill'em!" shouts Roy trying to reach Wally but Garth was in the middle.

"Wait, wait, wait wait, wait!" shouted Wally "Dick, look, a McDonald's."

"Yeah..so?"

"Sooo..I'm hungry." He said while holding his stomach that was louder than most animals at the zoo. "What part of 'my metabolism is faster than yours' don't you understand?"

"Would it make you shut up?"

"Maybe."

"Ok! Ok, we'll stop." Said Richard pulling into the drive threw.

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" said a cracking teenage boy's voice trough the box.

Umm…yeah can I have a.." Dick stared but Wally cut in. "One big mac, 10 chicken nuggets, three large fries, and apple pie, and a coke."

"Will that be all?"

"Umm…yeah." said Dick about to pop a vain.

"Your total is $15.42. Drive to the next window please."

"I hope you're planning on paying for this." Dick turned to Wally.

"Ummm….that reminds me; I kinda left my wallet at home. You mind picking this one up for me buddy?" he said with a teemed smile.

"Fine…but you owe me." Dick said in a frustrated voice while he paid the guy from the box.

"Suuure, what ever you say." smiled Wally as he started eating.

Finally, back at Ollie's, Sandy found herself amazed by her son's life (of course, Ollie downed played the drugs). While Roy walked into the kitchen, quietly being pushed by Donna and the rest of his friends. They all stood outside the den listening while Sandy talked about Roy as a baby. About the time she got around to and embarrassing potty training story Roy's face turning redder than the shirt he was wearing. And the guys couldn't control their laughter, not even Donna could resist.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" said Roy while looking at Donna.

"Sorry," she beamed, "but you sounded so cute!"

"Yeah, you sounded so _cute_!" mocked Wally while pinching Roy's cheeks.

"Shut up!" shouted Roy trying to defend his integrity.

By this time Ollie and Sandy noticed they had company.

"Ok, we know you're there. Come out with your hands up." said Ollie.

Roy walked out first. "You're really good at embarrassing people." he said looking at Sandy.

"Sorry."

"Roy, chill. And the rest of you show your faces." said Oliver.

"Hi there, Mr. Queen." said Wally as he stepped out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aww, nothing really Mr.Q. We were just in the neighborhood, heard that Roy found his mom and decided to drop in and meet her." Wally said while plopping on the coach and placing his feet on the coffee table. Oliver quickly moved them.

"Anyways…" started Roy, "guys, this is my mom. Umm…what's your name again?"

"Sandy." She answered.

"Right, Sandy, these are my friends. Garth, Dick, Wally, and Donna." His voice soften while motioning her.

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Sandy with a smile.

"Yeah," said Roy, "Now that we all know each other we can leave now. Come guys, let's go."

Oliver wasn't very amused at Roy's behavior.

"Roy, can I talk to you outside for a moment." said the man. Roy could tell by his voice that Ollie wasn't screwing around. So he did what he was asked and stepped outside the house. Ollie shut the door behind him.

"Do you have to act like an ass around everyone you meet?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying you are acting like an asshole around a person that cares about you."

"She doesn't matter." Roy said while crossing his arms.

"Yes she does. Roy she's your mother."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her. She wasn't there for me, she left me. And if she didn't care enough then, why does it matter now?"

"We all make mistakes, Roy. And you of all people should understand that. That's how life is. Yeah, she wasn't there, but that was then. This is now. And she is here now, and wants to be with you."

"I don't even know her."

"I didn't know you when I took you in."

"So?"

"Roy, you're being childish. Grow up. And act your age for once. Do you even know why she left?"

"No! And frankly I don't give a dawn!"

"You have to stop running away from things. You can't try to get away from it forever, cuz it will just come back worse."

"I'm not running away from anything! I told you I could care less about her!"

Ollie's face went from angry to stunned. He was facing Roy, whose back was facing the door. That was now open and Sandy was standing there. She had heard the yelling and came to see if everything was ok. Roy stopped, and turned around to see what Oliver was staring at. Though her eyes where full of tears she said nothing. She silently walked to her car and left.

As she pulled out Roy turned back around to Ollie who was staring down at him with angry eyes. He didn't say anything to the boy but just left him and walked in.

Roy turned once more to find his friends standing there. They all had the same look on their faces; disappointment.

"Dude. That was harsh." said Wally shacking his head.

"Wally's right, Roy. That was uncalled for." added Garth.

"Oh, come on!" started Roy.

"Roy, how could you. She cared enough about you to find you. And you treat her like that? I thought you were better than that." said Donna folding his arms. Dick agreed.

"Fine! I'll go say I'm sorry!" he was fet with their stares. "Just stop looking at me like that."

End of Chapter 3

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So what did you think? Come on, don't be shy just review. (I don't know why I'm talking like this seeing the fact that only three people read this. ) But who really cares. Just review please.


	4. As it Pours

O my gosh! I'm sorry for the long time that I haven't updated. Life is hectic.

So last when we left off Roy was going to apologize to his mother…that's if he can find her. Enjoy.

Caution: Roy will say a lot of profound words while he is alone and ticked off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

About an hour and a half had passed since Roy had left Ollie's to find Sandy. He was starting think he would never find her.

'Ok, Roy, you screwed your own self over this time' he said to himself.

'There is no freakin way to tell where the hell she went to. No number to call, no address, no freakin clue to where she can be.'

He was at a red light that was taking forever to change. "Com'on, I've got shit to do. Hurry you, got damn- son of a bitch!" He shouted out loud then dropped his head onto the steering wheel.

Just then it began to rain. No it poured. "Just when you think it can't get worse." He began shouting to the ceiling of his car…maybe his way of talking to the "Big Man Upstairs". "Thank you, this is just really great! This is just what I needed…A fucking downpour! It's not bad enough that I can't find this woman. You just wanna help out even more. Hey, buddy, if this is your way of helping you seriously need to get your priorities strait!"

The light finally changed and he began to go forwards. The wind began to blow and the rain began to fall harder and faster. Roy thought if it got any harder his windshield would break. He had to slow down. It was becoming harder and harder for his to see. He had no idea where he was, if was on the right side of the road…or even if he was even on the road at all.

"Why the hell is happening to me?" he said out loud. He was so unsure of what was happening the forecast didn't even give the slightest chance of rain. What was going on..

"See this is why I don't do try to do nice things..cuz this shit always happens to me!"

The rain still poured harder and harder. It was at a still and steady pause. It didn't seem as if it would ever let up. The sky that was once bright and beautiful was now a haunting black mess.

At Ollie's house the weather was just as bad. Donna and rest of the team were still there.

"I hope he's ok." Donna said while staring out a window.

"I'm sure he is..," began Garth, "but it's not doing any good for you to be sitting there. Please, Donna, get away from the windows…that's all we need is for you to get electrocuted and not have any way to get you to a hospital." Garth was never the most talkative member, but when he did he always made to most intellectual.

"Garth's right, Donna. Roy can take care of himself. He's probably fine. Just relax…don't get yourself all worked up over nothing." Dick added trying to console her.

"You're kidding me, right?" Wally cut in. "Do you not see the weather? We're lucky if he hasn't crashed into a tree. Have you ever seen the way Harper drives?"

"Wally! You retard! Don't tell her that!" Dick shouted. But it was too late what little consolation Donna had faded away with Wally's words.

"He's dead. He's out there lying face down in a puddle of water and blood. I know it. I shouldn't have told him to go. It's my entire fault. We'll never see him again and it's all my fault."

Donna's words set Garth off. He walked to her, grabbed her by both shoulders. "Donna Troy, look at me." His tone was deeper and angrier than they had ever heard from him before. "You listen to me. Snap out of it! This isn't your fault and this isn't the time for anyone to be blaming anyone. You had no idea that this storm was coming, no one did."

She stared into his eyes the whole while he spoke. He continued.

"Now start acting like the Donna I know. Pull yourself together." His voice softened, "Everything is going to be ok, trust me. Roy wouldn't want you acting like this. I know Roy and he can take care of himself. Don't listen to what Wally says….that'll get you in trouble and you know it. Now tough up…everything will be ok. I promise."

"How do you know for sure?" She asked.

"I just do."

Ollie had heard the commotion and came out. He had calmed himself down.

"What's going on in here? Where's Roy?"

"He went apologize to his mom."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Bout two hours."

"He left in that storm!"

"No, Mr. Queen, he left before."

Ollie grabbed the phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" asked Wally.

"Roy's cell. I have to see if he's ok."

Just then a ring tone sounded.

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!"..._

Wally picked up the cell phone up from the table and answered. "Uh..Mr. Queen. I don't think Roy has his phone."

"Dammit. He never has it when he needs it."

Back with Roy the rain that had once had been pounding suddenly the lightened up.

'That's better."

He drove around for about another hour until he saw a bunch of flashing lights. A siren sounded as an ambulance past. Roy stopped and opened his door to see what had happened. His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped open.

"Oh, God, no."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ooh, just as it's getting good! I'm so evil! Well. you must review before you see more!

Soo if you wish to find out what will happen you must review like the wind!


	5. Waiting

Sorry, sorry, sorry, I wanted to update LONG ago but…my computer broke and I couldn't send and plus I had no idea about what to write next. I also wanted to reply but at where I work the computer just was too out of date and it took forever for it to even upload.

And this just hit me….perhaps this story should have been placed under comics. Well, to tell you the truth. This is how I really wanted the TV show to be like. But this is all fiction right? I can right what ever I want and how ever I want it. So this might not be a problem…but even if it was I just wouldn't care.

Many thanks to Dark Rebel 777, she knows what she did.

Ok same routine Teen Titans and Oliver Queen © of DC Comics. Sandy © of well…I claim her.

Enjoy and please forgive.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Roy shut the car door behind him and walked to a policeman as he was looking at a green Chevy Impala literally wrapped around a telephone pole. It took him a while to figure out just where he saw that car from before…then it hit him. Sandy's car. He started to get nervous and the officer turned, "Is there something wrong, Son?"

"How did this happen?! Where's the driver….is she ok?"

"We don't interlay know but she had to have been driven pretty fast. But you don't have to be to worry."

"Yeah I have to worry. What hospital?"

"Son, I don't think you can do anything…"

"Dammit, would you shut up! What hospital she's my….mom."

The officer looked a bit shocked, "St. Thomas Moore."

Roy didn't even thank the man he just ran to his car and straight to the hospital.

When he got to the E.R. he walked to the nurse in the office. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, did a woman just come in…she was in a car accident."

"Yes, are you a relative? We couldn't get any information from her."

"Yeah, I'm her son. Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse didn't say anything…she looked at him in a way that he didn't need her to answer. He knew it didn't look good.

"Do you have a payphone or something?" his voice was quiet.

"Right over there." She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks."

He placed a few quarters into the phone and dialed his home number. Ollie answered.

"Hey, Ol, it's me."

"Roy, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Yeah, I'm at St. Thomas Moore. Sandy got into a wreck."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Don't know…her car's pretty much totaled."

"I'm on my way down there." Oliver said.

Roy hung up and sat in a chair in the corner placing his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

The same thought went over and over again in his head, 'It's all my fault.'

He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He felt so guilty. He'd felt guilt before, like every one else, but nothing like this. This was beyond words guilt, the guilt that drives most people to drink their lives away, the guilt that drives people to do serious harm to themselves. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Roy!" his head shot straight up and stood up from his chair.

Before he knew it Donna had wrapped her arms around his neck and was hugging him. Usually he would have hugged her back but his arms just stayed at his sides. Her hug wasn't unwelcome; he just really didn't feel very loving.

"Hey, Donna." He said in a quiet voice.

"I was so worried about you, Roy."

He couldn't help but smile; "Now why would you go do a thing like that?"

She stepped back and blushed a little, but didn't answer luckily she didn't have to because Oliver and the others were there now.

"Roy what happened." was the first thing that Oliver said.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened."

"Are you sure?" asked Wally, " Cuz dude you look horrible, course you always do."

Roy balled his hand onto a fist, "For once in your life could not act like a retarded asshole!"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well, you're not helping!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Oliver had stepped in-between. "This is not the time for you arguing."

Roy walked away to his corner. No one followed.

An hour later a nurse walked into the waiting, "Is a Roy Harper here?"

Roy stood up, "Right here, so is she ok."

The nurse had a distressed look on her face. She barely knew the boy but he was aware that it was hard for her to say the words needed, "I'm afraid not. We've done all we could. We don't think she'll make it through the night, but she wants to speak with you."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

OOOOH, cliff hanger…for the moment. I wanted to finish this story on Mother's day….it seemed fitting.  
But O well. I forget to say it but I'd like to thank my mother for believe it or not, helping me with this chapter and giving me ideas for the next.

Review please….o and if your curious about why I'm ending chapters short…I'm just evil like that.


End file.
